Run Away
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: "Bodoh! Jangan ke sana. Itu jalan buntu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yunho untuk berlari ke lain arah./"Aku tidak yakin kau ini benar-benar mendapatkan peringkat pertama tanpa bantuan Kibum. Kau bahkan sangat bodoh" Yunho menyentil dahi Kyuhyun./"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhuyun memberontak dari tarikan Yunho./ GS YunKyu


**The cast are not mine**. They belong to God.

Run Away

**A fic **by** Choi Seong Yeon**

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : **T**

Warning : **Ganderswitch**, Typo(s), OOC, _Failed_ Romance and Humor

Pair(s):** YunKyu**

.

**Summary :**

"Bodoh! Jangan ke sana. Itu jalan buntu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yunho untuk berlari ke lain arah./"Aku tidak yakin kau ini benar-benar mendapatkan peringkat pertama tanpa bantuan Kibum. Kau bahkan sangat bodoh" Yunho menyentil dahi Kyuhyun./"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhuyun memberontak dari tarikan Yunho./

.

.

.

.

.

.

Present

Rintik hujan turun membasahi benda-benda di bawahnya. Hanya gerimis kecil. Cuaca hari ini memang sedang tidak bagus. Sejak pagi, awan-awan di langit sudah menghalangi sinar matahari. Jalan di pusat kota Seoul tetap ramai, hanya saja para pejalan kaki banyak yang menggunakan payung mereka.

Kyuhyun keluar dari toko buku. _Yeoja_ dengan kulit pucat, pipi _chubby, _dan tinggi di atas rata-rata ini melenguh sebal karna dia tidak membawa payung. Sebelum dia masuk ke toko buku masih belum gerimis. Dan sekarang dia keluar rintik hujan sudah turun. Dia yakin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan besar. Salahnya sendiri karna tidak mendengarkan ucapan _butler_nya.

"Menyebalkan! Bagaimana aku bisa pulang ke rumah? _Handphone_ku bahkan mati. Kenapa Kibum tidak menjemputku saja sih?" Dia mengomel sendiri di depan toko buku. Menumpahkan kekesalan pada _bulter_nya yang sibuk menemani _Eomma_nya.

"Dasar _butler_ tidak berguna. Untuk apa dia menemani _Eomma_ berbelanja? Seharusnya dia itu sekarang menjemputku. Menyebalkan!" Sekarang dia makin sebal karna rintik hujan bertambah banyak dan deras. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan berhenti. Dia mersa sangat menyedihkan.

_Drap Drap Drap_

Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah orang yang sedang berlari. Kyuhuyun melihat seorang _namja _sedang berlari ke arahnya. Seragamnya sama dengan yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Dia memincingkan matanya, melihat lebih jelas siapa _namja_ yang sedang berlari itu.

_Namja_ itu berlari mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya melihat baju Yunho –kalau tidak salah- basah. Yunho berhenti sebentar di dekat Kyuhyun. Dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang rak koran. Rak koran itu cukup tinggi. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya yang sedang berjongkok dari luar.

_Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap Drap_

Sekarang sekitar 10 _namja_ juga berlari. Salah satu dari mereka berhenti di depan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ lainnya ikut berhenti di depan Kyuhyun sambil menengok kesana-kemari, mencari seseorang.Sepertinya dia ketua dari kumpulan para _namja_ di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau melihat seseorang lari lewat sini, Nona?" Sang ketua –Kyuhyun prediksi- bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Membuat mereka kembali lari, mencari _namja_ yang sedang bersembunyi di balik rak koran.

"Kau bisa keluar. Mereka sudah pergi" Kyuhyun berujar tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Yunho menghela nafas lega. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih telah membantuku" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sekilas. Yunho melihat seragam Kyuhyun.

"Kau Kyuhyun bukan?" Yunho bertanya sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, sebuah triakan menginterupsi mereka.

"ITU DIA DISANA!" Salah satu _namja_ yang tadi mengejar Yunho berteriak kencang membuat teman-temannya yang lain berbalik dan kembali berlari ke arah mereka.

Tanpa sadar Yunho menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut berlari mengikutinya. Menerobos hujan yang semakin deras. Berlari diantara padatnya pejalan kaki. Kyuhyun ikut berlari mengikuti _namja_ tampan di depannya. Tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Yunho. Seolah melindungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menengok ke belakang. Para _namja_ itu semakin dekat dengan mereka. Dia menaikan kecepatan berlarinya. Sekarang rambut dan bajunya juga sama basahnya seperti Yunho. Genggaman tangan mereka semakin menguat. Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal karena terus berlari. Yunho melirik Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Dia bingung kenapa _yeoja_ ini ikut berlari bersamanya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia yang menyeret Kyuhyun untuk ikut berlari.

"Bodoh! Jangan ke sana. Itu jalan buntu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yunho yang berada di genggamannya untuk berlari ke lain arah. Melewati gang sempit, belakang dari bangunan-bangunan tua.

Mereka berhenti sebentar karena merasa para _namja_ itu kehilangan jejak mereka. Mereka mencoba menstabilkan nafas mereka yang tersengal-sengal. Yunho bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya, masih sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Yunho memandang Kyuhyun yang masih tersengal-sengal. Kepalanya menunduk, seragamnya basah kuyup. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat cantik di mata Yunho. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati Yunho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut berlari?" Yunho bertanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, kesal dengan pertanyaan bodoh Yunho. _Apa dia tidak sadar? Dia yang menarikku berlari. Dasar namja menyebalkan!_

"Lihat ini" Kyuhyun mengankat tangannya ke hadapan Yunho. Memperlihatkan tangannya yang di genggam Yunho. Yunho nyengir, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Yunho melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tas ranselnya, melepaskan _blazer_ sekolahnya yang basah dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Badannya yang indah terlihat karna kemeja putihnya menempel di badannya. Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama. Hening di antara mereka karena mereka memang tidak dekat. Mereka hanya sebatas saling mengetahui nama masing-masing saja.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah kehilangan jejak kita. Ayo pergi!" Yunho memakai tas ranselnya. Berjalan duluan di depan, sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan di belakangnya.

"Kemana mereka? Mereka pasti bersembunyi di sekitar sini. Cepat cari!" Suara _namja_ yang sepertinya para _namja_ yang mengejar mereka tadi. Membuat Yunho berbalik ke Kyuhyun dan mendepetkan tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun di antara cekungan tembok. Menyembunyikan tubuh mereka.

"Eeemp" Kyuhyun yang kaget karna tiba-tiba Yunho menghimpitnya hampir berteriak jika saja Yunho tidak membekap mulutnya dengan tangan besar Yunho. Kyuhyun menatap Yunho dengan pandangan tidak suka dan menggigit telapak tangan Yunho. Yunho meringis kesakitan. Kyuhyun menggigitnya keras sekali. _Yeoja_ _mengerikan._

"Menyingkir dariku!" Kyuhyun mendesis tidak suka. Mencoba mendorong tubuh Yunho. Yunho merasa jika dia menyingkir akan ketauan, tetap berusaha mendepetkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makin kuat mendorong tubuh Yunho.

Yunho yang kesal menangkap tangan Kyuhyun dan membekap mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya. Jika dia tidak melakukan ini besar kemungkinan mereka akan ketauan. Kyuhyun yang kaget membelalakkan matanya, dia merasa semakin kesal dengan _namja_ yang sedang mengambil ciuman pertamanya ini.

Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah Yunho karna kesal. Yunho meringis sakit dan melepaskan bibirnya. Jika _namja-namja_ itu sudah pergi dia pasti melepaskan _yeoja_ galak ini, tapi berhubung _namja-namja_ yang mengejarnya belum pergi jadi dia belum bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mau protes tidak jadi mengeluarkan suaranya karna lagi-lagi mulutnya merasakan bibir tebal Yunho.

"Eeemph" Mulut Kyuhyun yang tadi terbuka karna ingin protes kini terinvansi oleh bibir Yunho. Sekarang Yunho benar-benar menciumnya. Setelah dia terlepas dia pasti akan menghajar _namja_ _playboy_ ini.

"Auumph" Lidah Yunho menggelitik langit-langit mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya terasa panas. Mereka berciuman tanpa menutup mata mereka, saling betatapan. Yunho menyeringai dalam ciuman saat Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciumannya. Lidah mereka bertautan, melumat bibir masing-masing. _Aish dia terlihat sexy jika dalam keadaan seperti ini._ Otak mesum Yunho mulai berimajinasi. Dasar _playboy pervert_.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Yunho. Dia dapat merasakan dadanya yang berdegup cepat. Kyuhyun yakin bahwa Yunho pasti merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menutup matanya dengan nafas tersengal. Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat _sexy_. Yunho menjilat saliva yang mengalir dari mulut Kyuhyun. Saliva mereka yang bercampur mengalir melewati dagu Kyuhyun dan terus turun ke bawah.

Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun kerena merasa para _namja _yang mengejarnya sudah menjauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu, saling pandang. Seakan disekitar mereka bertebaran bintang-bintang yang bersinar. Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Yunho, namun seperkian detik berikutnya wajahnya berubah menakutkan. Aura mengeriknan menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Yunho hanya meringis melihatnya.

_Pletak Pletak Jdug Plak Gedebug_

Tubuh Yunho sudah terbaring di tanah, dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Kepala benjol akibat pukulan Kyuhyun, dahi dan pipi merah terkena tampar, dan punggungnya yang mencium tanah setelah di banting oleh Kyuhyun.

Yunho mengelur bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terkena hajar dari Kyuhyun. Saat kepalanya mendongak, dia hanya melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan terus menjauhi tempatnya sekarang. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum._ Hehe yeoja yang menarik. Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Chagiya._

"Aaaish, punggungku sakit sekali. Kau harus membayarnya, Nona Cho" matanya terus memandang Kyuhyun hingga menghilang di persimpangan gang.

.

.

.

"Pastikan hari ini kau menjemputku! Awas kalau kau tak menjemputmu. Ku pastikan hidupmu tak akan tenang setelahnya, Kim Kibum" Kyuhyun terus mengoceh selama perjalanannya, kekesalannya bertambah jika mengingat kejadian kemarin. _Dasar namja kurang ajar!_

Sedangkan Kibum, si _butler_ hanya menjawab seadanya. Nona mudanya terus mengulang ocehannya dari kemarin. _Hah_ jika Nyonya besar tidak memaksanya dan menjemput Kyuhyun kemarin, mungkin sekarang dia tidak perlu mendengar ocehan menggelikan dan membosankan yang terus keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tidak mau turun? Ini sudah sampai di sekolahmu loh. Kau mau terus mengoceh sampai kapan heum?" Kibum menginterupsi ocehan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendelik _Apa katanya tadi? Mengoceh? Aku kan sedang menasehatinya. Dasar butler kurang ajar!_

"Ya! Aku ini sedang menasehatimu tau. Dasar menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil. Kaki indahnya menapak ke tanah basah akibat hujan kemarin.

"Jemput aku hari ini!" Pringatnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu.

Kibum hanya menghela nafas –lagi. Tangannya mengusap kupingnya yang terasa panas. Ibu dan anak tidak ada bedanya. Selalu saja mengomel. Untung tuan besarnya tidak cerewet seperti anak dan istrinya. Mungkin kupingnya akan terbakar jika harus mendengarkan ocehan dari para majikannya.

"Dasar cerewet!" Dumelnya dan kembali menjalankan mobil.

.

.

.

Tiga _namja_ –yang katanya tampan- baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Lagi-lagi mereka harus mendapatkan omelan dari kepala sekolah tercinta. Itu kan bukan salah mereka –menurut mereka-, para _namja_ kemarin yang memulai duluan. Yunho, Siwon dan Changmin kan hanya membela diri.

"Dasar kepala besar! Mengapa dia selalu mengomel sih?" Changmin ikut mengomel seperti kepala sekolahnya yang berkepala besar. Siwon dan Yunho hanya melirik sekilas. Changmin dan kepala sekolahnya tak jauh beda, sama-sama berisik.

"Kau kemarin kabur kemana? Kau tiba-tiba menghilang saat berlari." Siwon bertanya pada Yunho tanpa memandangnya. Matanya menatap layar _handphone-touchscreen_nya, berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalannya.

"Entahlah, mereka terus mengejarku. Dan membuatku kehilangan jejak kalian." Siwon hanya manggut-manggut sambil senyum-senyum mencurigakan menatap _gadget_ ditangannya. Sedangkan Changmin sedang sibuk dengan roti rasa kejunya.

"Kyuhyuuuuuuun" Suara melengking seperti lumba-lumba menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Kyuhyun yang merasa terpanggil karna hanya ada satu Kyuhyun di sekolah ini, menoleh ke sumber keributan.

Junsu dengan pantat lebarnya berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berjalan lumayan jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun berhenti menunggu temannya yang selalu berisik. Kau juga, Kyu!

"Dasar! Berisik tau!" Omel Kyuhyun saat Junsu tiba di hadapannya. Dia berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dia melihat _namja_ menyebalkan kemarin. Mungkin karena Junsu berteriak tadi Yunho dan juga dua temannya –Kyuhyun tidak tau namanya- juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun melengos dan terus berjalan. Saat melewati Yunho dan teman-temannya, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri menendang tulang kering Yunho dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Aish. Dasar _yeoja _galak!" Yunho memegang _tibia_nya. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya berbalik dan memelototi Yunho. Auranya benar-benar mengerikan. Orang-orang yang berada di sana tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya merinding. _Hiiii.._

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Makasih yang udah Review dua FF-ku kemarin.


End file.
